Talk:Shinkai
The shinkai Yoshi created in Hakuma should be in here too...-龍神1010 22:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. And if my hunch is right, those aren't shikigami, either. Though maybe hold off on the pictures (at least on this page), since I feel safe in saying that's a shinkai worthy of a Landmark page if I ever saw one. >_> - Dap00 23:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, those weren't shikis. Yoshi "create" them. (If you can really say that...people popping outta nowhere =.=")-龍神1010 01:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, so I was right. At first I thought he managed to pull them from the "other world" that pieces go to after they're tenketsu'ed, especially when I saw Yoki's boosted form. But then I spotted several ayakashi that didn't die that way (or at all, for that matter), so I knew something was up. I just hope Tokine doesn't find out that he brought back the carnival shikigami... - Dap00 02:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I need some feedback here. What are we calling the latest incarnation of Karasumori? And keep in mind we probably need a name that's going to distinguish it from the others, so no one has to guess (we can rename the others if that becomes an issue, but I think we only have pages for two of them right now). Out of habit I've been calling the abandoned house where Kumon and Tokimori show up "New" Karasumori, which isn't very descriptive, since they were all new at some point. Also, it's never really stated definitely to my knowledge, but I suspect that Karasumori Academy being the original site of Karasumori castle is part of the legend that Tokimori created (in other words, a lie). I only have 2 reasons to think that: if the land had originally belonged to the Karasumori Clan, it would have rightfully passed to Chushinmaru (everyone was dead, not like they could complain), and Tokimori wouldn't have had to get it from Lord Uro. 2) Tokimori needed a shinyuuchi's power to attempt Chushinmaru's sealing, and if one had been so close by, he wouldn't have gone to numerous sites before finally settling at the school. If we can agree on that, then that makes 4 different sites that have been called Karasumori: original Karasumori castle, castle beneath Karasumori Academy, abandoned house (temporary castle, in name only), shinkai in Hakuma. So, some ideas I had: - Dap00 18:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) *order sites by number: Karasumori I, II, III, IIII. *detail: Karasumori Castle, Black Castle, House, Castle-Town *it might even be easier to just do a single page devoted to describing all the locations. Call it Karasumori Castles, maybe. I have yet to find a really good picture of the first castle, but all the others have two page spreads we can use. :I guess we can do all the Karasumori castles...it would be easier to look at 'n organize...-龍神1010 18:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Trivia... Maybe I'm crazy, but I could have sworn someone said "white zekkai," only now I can't find it. I just know it was a long time before anyone recognized what Yoshimori did in Kokuboro as shinkai (pretty sure Tokimori was the first). Masamori refers to it as "Yoshimori's zekkai" during the Mudou arc, but that's not what I'm looking for. For some reason, I thought Sen said it. Well, I'll keep looking. - Dap00 21:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :The only ones I could find about Yoshi's Zekkai was in Chp 130, pg 13 and Chp 120 pg 12. But all Sen said was zekkai, no white zekkai...maybe in the anime?-龍神1010 22:18, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Finding it in the anime but not the manga wouldn't make me feel anymore confident about it, especially since they made it blue. So I'll just change it to Yoshi's zekkai. - Dap00 22:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC)